A Day in the Life of Earth's Stargate
by M.Bowen
Summary: Title kinda explains it. The Stargate's POV. SJ kinda.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day in the Life…of Earth's Stargate?**

Hey, look. It's John. That means it's about 11pm. Who's idea was it to not have a clock in the Embarkation Room?

Oh, good. John's coming in here. I wish I could say hi. He's so nice to me.

"Hi Sg." He whispers, walking up the ramp to me. "Rough day?" If he only knew. Sg-1 had a scheduled mission and two unscheduled rescue missions. The Tok'ra needed help or something. Sg's-3, 6, 7 and 9 each had a mission and Sg-4 came back from one. I wonder if John had a good day. He'll tell me. "I heard the Tok'ra came through." He whispers. Yep. "I got a lot of sleep today." That's good. He's been really tired lately. "My daughters brought home their report cards today. All three of them are making honor roll. My wife and I were so proud, we took them out to dinner." Cool. Go daughters Andrews. "We visited my wife's parent's too." I'm sorry. Oh, no! Approaching General. Run and hide John.

"Andrews." Too late.

"Sir." He turns and salutes General Hammond. Sorry, man.

"What are you doing?" The General asks.

"Nothing, sir." Not your best answer.

"Could you stop doing nothing and do your job?" Not really a question. Good tactic, George.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." John answers and walks away from me to the control room. Bye John. Nice hearing you tonight.

Silence.

Two Minutes Later 

Wow! This is boring. I wish I had something to do, or at least to look at. I mean all those other Stargates on other planets. With trees and grass and sky and water and temples and ruins and anything. Of all the places to put an object such as myself; I get put in a big, secret, underground base. All I see is gray and green and tan and black all day. Mostly gray. BORING!

Hey, someone new. It's Sam. Why is she here? I listen to her conversation. Ah, another check-up on me. She does one of those about every half an hour. I'm surprised she gets anything else done. Maybe she does this as a break from her other work. Hmmm…never thought of it that way. Is that Jack? How does he always manage to find her? I wish there were a clock in here. Then I could time how long it takes him to get here. I think they are meant to be together. I've heard a whole lot of things have happened between them. Of course, I've seen very few of them because I'm stuck inside this ugly gray room ALL THE TIME! I did hear Jack telling Daniel that she had attacked him, sexually. If I remember correctly that was right before he attacked Daniel, definitely not sexually, for caring about Sam, as a friend. What's going on now?

Looking. I can't really see into the Control Room, but I try.

Are they kissing. Yes, yes, yes, NO! Damn. So close to actually being there when it happened. I think she fell and Jack caught her. Nice save, Jack!

Why do I miss all the good moments between them? I guess I'm overreacting. I see a lot. Hmm. Like the first time Sam went through the wormhole. Jack pushed her. That was funny. I can remember what he said, "Oh, I adore you already, Captain." If nothing else, that man is very funny. And that time we were all stuck in the time loop. What nobody else knows is that I was looping with Jack and Teal'c as well. When they were golfing through the wormhole. They should win an award for Most Creative Use of a Stargate. And when Jack retired so that he could kiss Sam. That one I saw. Though nobody except Jack, Teal'c and myself remember it so that makes it so mush better.

I'm bored a gain. Why do I get bored so many times a day? I'm an ancient, alien artifact. I should be content with my life, and yet I feel…dizzy? A feeling that can only mean one thing…

"Unauthorized off-world activation."

Doesn't look like they're getting an IDC.

CLANG.

Nope there goes the Iris. I hate it when they do that. I miss the pretty kawoosh. Hey look, here come the defense teams. That was pretty slow. Must be one of their bad nights. They usually get here before the guys in the control room decide to close the Iris.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

In the words of Jack: Like bugs on a windshield. I'm glad it didn't come through, but I wonder who or what it was.

SWISH. No more Iris.

WOOSH. No more wormhole.

-------I really don't know how to put a line in here, so can you pretend this is a horizontal line. Thanks-------

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. I wrote it last night. If people like it I will write another chapter because it was so much fun to write. It is from the gate point of view and I hope everybody likes it.

Meghan


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day 

I'm dizzy again. Everybody plug your ears. Hear it comes…

"Unauthorized off-world activation."

General Hammond is the first in the Control Room. The defense teams run into here; the Gate Room. Nice speed. I'm glad they're doing better today. General Hammond must of just asked the technician, Walter Davis I think, if they were getting an IDC. He got a worried look on his face. That means either they didn't get a code or the they got Sg-1's code.

KAWOOSH

Oh no! No Iris! That means they got Sg-1's code. I thought they were on a reconnaissance mission. They are the only team that can get in trouble on a recon mission and manage to stay alive for so many years. I think they're coming through now.

Sam's first. "Medical Team. We need medics!" She yells as she enters the base through the wormhole.

Daniel's next. He looks fine, though his glasses are askew and he looks shocked. He runs down the ramps and stands next to Sam. The medical team enters the Gate Room at the same time as Teal'c and Jack come through the wormhole. Teal'c has his arm around Jack and is practically dragging him to the Med Team. I'm no doctor, but is looks like Jack was shot with one of those staff weapons. He also looks like he can't focus on anything. Like he can't see or something. Maybe one of those Goa'uld grenade things.

The medics quickly get him onto a stretcher and roll him out of this room. Most likely to the Infirmary.

WOOSH

I wonder what happened to them. I hope Jack will be okay.

General Hammond is in here talking to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Get cleaned up. Briefing is in an hour. By then we will also know how Colonel O'Neill is doing.

"Yes, sir." Sam answers, before heading out of the room. Daniel and Teal'c look around a little before following heading out the same door.

11 Hours Later 

It's been a while. John's heading this way. It's been pretty boring since Sg-1 came through. Sam did a whole bunch more check-ups and nobody else has come.

"Hey Sg." John says to me. "I heard Sg-1 came back from a recon mission today and Colonel O'Neill was hurt." Yep. "I wonder what happened to them." Me too. "I have to get to work now before I get caught talking to a Stargate by the General again." Bye. Have a good night.

John walks own the ramp and past two technicians that I didn't see come in here. I don't know these guys. Maybe they're new. I don't know. We have so many technicians here that I don't know most of them. I will call them Technician 1 and Technician 2 and listen in on their conversation.

"How's your day been?" Technician 1 asks.

"Can't complain. You?" Technician 2 answers.

"It's been good. Major Carter came back today. I helped her work on a device that Sg-4 brought back from their mission a couple days ago." Technician 2 states.

"Oh yeah. I heard Sg-1 came back from their recon mission early today. Are they alright?"

"You didn't hear what happened?" Technician 2 asks, disbelievingly.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Technician 1 questions, utterly confused.

"When they came back through the gate Teal'c was helping Colonel O'Neill walk." Technician 2 answered.

"What happened on the planet they were on?" Technician 1 asked.

"I only heard a little of the Briefing, but what I got out of it was that the planet they were on was actually a Goa'uld inhabited planet. They were fine for the first few hours and they got some soil samples and information on the ruins. Then for some reason a groups of Jaffa left the city and saw them and started an attack. They threw one of those grenade things they have that knocks a person out and they wake up and can't see. Apparently it went off right at the Colonel's feet. The rest of the team was pretty far away and didn't know anything was happening until they saw the bright flash. They found him unconcious and Teal'c picked him up." Technician 2 explained quietly. Wow! How'd he get shot though. It looked like he had been shot.

"Wow! That's bad luck." Tech 1 commented.

"That's not all. On their way back to the gate. Colonel O'Neill started to wake up, but he couldn't see so Teal'c continued to help him. The Jaffa that had thrown the grenade were following them and starting shooting at them. They managed to dodge most of the shots, but one hit the Colonel's leg before he and Teal'c got to the Gate. When they got back here he was sent to the Infirmary and the other three were given an hour before the briefing." Wow! That's is one wacky story.

"Is Colonel O'Neill going to be all right?" Tech 1 questioned.

"His leg is going to take a while to heal, but it will be fine. He still can't see though. The grenade was so close when it went off. The doctors and nurses are pretty sure his sight will return to perfect in a day or so." Technician 2 explained.

"That's good news." Technician 1 said, letting out a sigh of relief.

That is good news. Jack in a bad mood could be scary.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" Tech 2 asked.

"Siler wanted us to check the Gate for any visible problems." Tech 1 answered.

"Okay, let's do that." Tech 2 responded and they both began checking around me. I'm glad there is so much gossip here on base. I eventually find out about almost everything that happens around here. SG-1's stories are, by far, the most interesting to hear.

So concludes another exciting day at Stargate Command. A secret, underground program named after me. Aren't I lucky?

-------I still don't know how to put a line in here. I know how good the imaginations are here so keep pretending it's here-------

Author's Note's: This chapter is also in the Gate's point of view. I got some cool feedback from the last chapter and so I wrote this one. Any ideas are welcome. Please review.

I'll write another chapter if enough people ask me to.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for the tremendously long wait. Though these chapters don't really tie together at all. For anyone who's still reading, Thanks I guess. If you like review and I'll write more when I'm not working on my other stories. If you've seen my profile and read my stories you can see that I have a lot of unfinished projects.

Here we go again! Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. Wait for it.

"Unauthorized off world activation." I hear from the Control Room over the PA system. Well lets see what's going on in there. I look into the Control Room as I feel the last chevron lock and the defense teams come and stand here in the Gate Room with me. Hammond just entered the Control Room. I, of course can't hear what they are saying from here. Which is why I learned to read lips a very long time ago. It only took me a few days under this mountain to realize that all the interesting stuff that happens, happens up there. Though technically I am the one with the open wormhole. I feel so ignored. Okay, so back to what's going on in the Control Room. Sg-1 is there now too. Even Jack is back. And it looks like he can see again. He looks great. Of course it has been about a week since they came back and, I might be wrong, but I think Jacob came in and helped. That would explain his fast recovery. Though no matter how hard people try they can't seem to keep Jack down for long.

Hey, the Control Room! Let's see. Technician Davis, or Walter is trying desperately to get the Iris to close. Sam is at another terminal trying to help as well. I think Sam is saying something. Hmm. Looks like, 'We've lost control of the system, sir.' Again? Oh. Now Jack's speaking, 'again?' Good man. Saying for me what I can't say for myself. Lots of drama today. I wish I had some popcorn. I wonder what popcorn tastes like. I guess I'll just have to go without. I'll just watch them to find out what's wrong. Though nothing feels wrong. Actually I feel great. I wonder what's wrong.

'What's happening?' Daniel asks and I read.

'I don't know.' Sam says. It looks like she's still typing at the computer. 'The Iris won't close. I've run a bunch of system checks and diagnostics. There's nothing wrong. I have no idea what's happening.'

TEU! I think the wormhole just shut down.

'What just happened?' Hammond asks.

'I think the wormhole just shut down.' Sam says. Déjà vu. I just thought that.

'Did anything come through the wormhole.' Daniel asks. I didn't feel anything come through. I usually do when stuff comes through.

'There was a radio transmission right before the wormhole disengaged.' Sam answers. I didn't hear anything.

'Why couldn't we hear it come through?' Jack asks and I read. Good question.

'I don't know, but the computer picked it up.' Sam says. 'I'm trying to change the frequency so that we can hear it.' I have no idea what that means, but if Sam does, more power to her. I wonder if the other science geeks understand her. I know for a fact that Jack doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. I might not be able to hear them, but I can see his eyes glaze when she starts talking in what he calls technobabble. 'I think I've got it.' Sam says. 'I'm putting it through the speakers in this room.' She types some more and the people in the room start listening to something. Of course, I'm stuck inside this stupid gray room known as The Gate Room. The room nicknamed after me and I can't hear ANYTHING! I wonder what it sounds like and what it means.

'So?' Jack questions. Always the man to get right to the point. 'What is it?'

Daniel looks like he's translating something. 'I think it's 'We need help' either that or 'See our kelp.' The first makes more sense obviously. I think this might be a culture that's actually calling us. We should check it out.' He's very curious. I love it when he translates things twice; the second translation is always weird and makes no sense.

"Radiation team to the Gate Room." Finally something I can hear. The radiation team came in with their big fancy equipment to pick up any radiation from the back of the Iris, just in case. Hey, there's Siler! And Sam is coming in from the Control Room. The rest of Sg-1 are following her too. Awesome! I'll be able to hear all of them. Hammond is watching carefully from the Control Room.

"Is there anything there Siler?" Sam asks. Siler and the guys are waving their weird radiation sticks around me.

"No. Nothing." Sgt. Siler answers back. Good, in My Room, nothing is definitely a good thing. No radiation! Woohoo! What does that mean? Some culture really wants our help? Sg-1 should check this out.

"Sir," Sam starts talking to Jack. "If Daniel is right and a race is calling us for help then we could possibly get a new ally."

"Okay." He says. "New allies are good."

"Yes, sir. They are." Sam answers smiling.

Sg-1 all just looked up. Oh Hammond is talking. '…briefing room in five minutes.' I think. I missed the beginning. Hammond probably wants to see Sg-1 in the briefing room.

"Yes, sir." Jack says leaving my room with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c following him, most likely to the briefing room.

17 Minutes Later 

I'm bored for the moment. Sg's-2, 7 and 12 are due back today. Sg-2 went on a recon mission to a planet that I don't know a name for two or three days ago. Sg's-7 and 12 went on a mission for the Tok'ra because Sg-1 was on downtime when they came. Between Sg's-2, 7 and 12 coming in I'm pretty sure Sg's-3 and 4 are heading out for separate recon missions to two more unnamed, for me, planets.

23 Minutes Later 

Sg-1 just entered my room. They are all suited up and they've all got their weapons and are straightening their vests and whatnot.

Up in the Control Room Sgt. Davis, would you believe it took me 4 years to learn his name, is starting up the dialing of me.

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 1 Engaged!" He says into the microphone, which carries his voice into my Gate Room.

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 2 Engaged!"

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 3 Engaged!"

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 4 Engaged!"

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 5 Engaged!"

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 6 Engaged!"

SWOOSH…CHINK!

"Chevron 7 Locked!"

I watch carefully as the probe rides up the ramp and through my wormhole. Up in the Control Room Hammond and Sgt. Davis are watching the images.

"Sg-1, you have a go." General Hammond is at the microphone now, projecting his voice into the Gate Room. "The images and data sent back through the probe all check out.

"Well, let's go." Jack says doing a little skip onto the ramp and walking up to me. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c follow their fearless leader and with all four of them, in a horizontal line facing me step through the wormhole to whatever awaits them on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

The idea for this chapter is from Kitty-kat-101. Thank you so much for such a great idea.

And now…**A Day in the Life of Earth's Stargate Chapter 4**

Guess what! Guess what! When Sg-1 came back through my wormhole yesterday I think I think I heard something. I think that if I practice enough I'll be able to communicate with other gates when we connect. I'll have plenty of time to practice. I'm always connecting to other gates. We can share stories and complain about the boredom of being an inanimate object to each other. Not being able to move makes life much less fun. I mean, take Earth for example. There are deserts and icelands and rainforests and oceans and the last time I saw them I was on my way over from the dig in Giza a long time ago. All that pretty stuff and I'm stuck in this ugly gray room. I've seen the ocean since then. I didn't really like it, of course it might have been the circumstances under which I saw it. It was the time that Sg-1 was beamed up to Thor's ship. The Balisknor, I think it was. They beamed me up so that they could gate to a planet and then get back to Earth through the Stargate found in Antarctica. I went down with the ship and landed in one of Earth's oceans. I can't remember which one. I was so waterlogged from that meeting with the ocean that I don't remember getting back here to the SGC. Too bad. It would have been nice to see Cheyenne Mountain Complex from the outside.

ERRGG!

Someone should really get some WD-40 for that door. Every time that damn thing opens it makes that sound. It's okay this time because Sg-1 is getting ready to leave for a mission. They all look so good in their BDU's. They look good in everything. Except dress blues. Sam and Jack always look so uptight in those. Like they have to act perfect. They stand perfectly straight and Jack doesn't make any sarcastic comments. Thank God they only have to wear them at promotion ceremonies and funerals. There aren't too many of either in here, but they have them every once in a while.

I'm dialing for them now. I'm glad I don't get motion sickness. That would be a definite disadvantage in this job. Though what other use is there for an Ancient transportation device nowadays.

KAWOOSH! My wormhole is open now.

"Hello." I say into my wormhole, hoping to get in contact with the gate on the planet I am connected to.

"Hi?" It questions back.

"Are you a Gate?" I ask. I have to know for sure.

"Duh." It answers sarcastically. If the planet is anything like the gate then I think Jack is going to have a great time.

"So am I." I say.

"Where are you?" It asks.

"Earth." I answer. I love making new friends. This conversation is going really fast. Sg-1 is about to step through.

"What is an Earth?" It asks.

"It's the planet I'm on. The planet of the Tau'ri." I say, clarifying my answer. I've never had to explain something before. This is fun.

"Oh." The other gate says. "Bye."

"What?" I manage to slip in before the wormhole disengages. Oh man! They shut it off. At least I'll be able to talk to that gate when Sg-1 gets back in a day or so.

I'm leaving it there for now. I'm trying to work on as much as possible. My desktop has something that needs to be cleaned and my laptop died two days ago. I hope to find a computer to write on while mine are out of commission.


End file.
